


Twin!Verse Coffee-Shop!AU

by helloshatteredlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursomes, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshatteredlove/pseuds/helloshatteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy Novak have searched for their other mates for 24 years, ever since birth. Castiel discovers a small coffee shop near their shared apartment with some help from his older brothers Gabriel and Richard. Upon his first day entering the shop, he notices a very handsome man standing behind the counter, before noticing the man's twin in the back kitchen. </p><p>Castiel has a silent moment to rejoice, in hopes of finally discovering his and his twin's mates, but to be sure, Jimmy himself must come to inspect the two handsome males.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jimmy hasn't had much of a reason to search for his mates, and it takes a little prodding from Castiel to get him to come investigate the coffee-shop workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin!Verse Coffee-Shop!AU

It’s the year 3015. Not much has changed in the past centuries, other than the increase in twin births, and the decrease of single child births. Triplets and more are almost unheard of.   
Another change includes the discovery of mates, a connection between two or more people announcing their compatibility. The amount of people discovering their mate(s) has increased as well, helped by the discovery that anyone with a mate cannot be sexually active with another person that is not their mate, as it is physically painful.  
Twins are immediately bates with each other, as they share a connection no other does, and can only be mates with another set of twins. The effects of inbreeding have been almost eradicated, as most twins are same-sex pairs, and thus unable to impregnate each other.   
Sometimes gatherings or social parties are held to help many twins find their mates, usually held in large cities to prompt twins living farther away to gather as well.  
These gathers are obligatory, free, and completely voluntary. They are not mandatory, and are open to every person.   
Twins committing sexual activity with each other is normal, and sometimes expected, as twins can only have sex with their mates, which includes their twin.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...so, brand new AU I came up with. Hope you enjoyed, yes it is only a teaser, and I await your responses!


End file.
